Crash & Coco: Attack of the 50 Foot Coco
by Whammy51
Summary: Dr. Cortex places something in a bottle and makes Coco Bandicoot grow over 50 feet high. Crash and the others try to stop the giant Coco.
1. A Gathering in Crash's House

Attack of the 50-Foot Coco  
  
(On a cloudy morning at Crash's house)  
  
Max and Crash Bandicoot are playing CTR 2. Max is wearing a white T-Shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. Crash is wearing his typical outfit.  
  
Max: You may have won the championship in the real CTR, but since I was the runner-up in the real CTR tournament, now I can crush you. Say goodbye Crash, you will lose.  
  
The TV screen shows Max's kart and Crash's kart but Crash has 1 bomb.  
  
Crash: Not so fast Max-a-Rooney. You didn't know I have a weapon on me.  
  
Max: What!  
  
Crash: Watch this dude. Take this!  
  
The TV screen shows Crash's kart firing the bomb at Max's kart.  
  
Crash: Bulls Eye baby!!!  
  
Max: Oh no, not again!  
  
The screen shows Crash's kart cross the finish line.  
  
Crash: Ha ha! I win again Max.  
  
Max: Oh man, that's the 20th time you beat me. There's no way I can beat you.  
  
Crash: Sorry man, that's my job.  
  
Max: Very funny man.  
  
Aku Aku: Here's why, you were slow at the very end. There were 2 boosts there, and you could have won the race.  
  
Crash: He would have lost anyway; I hit him with a bowling bomb.  
  
Aku Aku: Max would be further away and he would have gotten out of the way.  
  
Max: Is there another way to win this race?  
  
Aku Aku: Try to protect yourself with TNT/Nitro Crates and block his path and keep getting on these boosts and you can win it.  
  
Max: Hmmmm, maybe that can work.  
  
Aku Aku: Try it next time.  
  
Max: (stomach growling) Man I'm starving. (Sniffing) Sweetheart, what are you cooking?  
  
Coco is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She is wearing a white women's T- Shirt with a green unbuttoned shirt. She has blue-jean shorts and black sandals.  
  
Coco: A big breakfast for all of you. I'm making eggs, hash browns, pancakes, French toast, and waffles.  
  
Max: Yummmmmmy!!!  
  
Crash: You said it man.  
  
(Ding-dong)  
  
Crash goes to the door and opens. It is Crunch and Tawna. Crunch is wearing green army pants and boots. He's also wearing a sky blue muscle shirt. Tawna is wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt and gray pants with brown sneakers.  
  
Crash: Hey Crunch. Hi my love.  
  
Tawna: Hi Crashie! (Kisses Crash on the lips and his eyeballs turn red hearts and falls on his back)  
  
Crunch: Whoa, looks like Crash has a pure crush on you.  
  
Tawna: I know.  
  
Crunch: Hi Coco, Hi Max.  
  
Max: What's up Crunch? (High-fives Crunch) Hi Tawna!  
  
(They go to the round table and sit in their chairs)  
  
Coco and Crash serve the food on the table.  
  
Coco: Ok, dig in.  
  
Crash tries to grab a few things but Coco holds him.  
  
Coco: Hey Whoa Whoa Whoa! What does Emily Post say when you get food?  
  
Crash: Come and get it!!!  
  
Crash and the others grab food and eat it like pigs and all of a sudden they feel stuffed.  
  
Max: Aww man, I'm so full.  
  
Crash: Ha, tell me about it.  
  
Tawna: I haven't eaten like this before.  
  
Aku Aku: That's because you guys eat too much and this stomach-ache will cause you too be full in an instant.  
  
Coco: (feeling full) Sweetheart, how's the French Toast?  
  
Max: (feeling full) It's good. But I'm about to be speaking French into a toilet. (leaves the table and rushes upstairs)  
  
Crunch: Maybe he's full and can't eat anymore.  
  
Crash, Coco, Tawna: DUH!!!!  
  
AT CORTEX CASTLE  
  
Cortex is doing his work on his new scheme. He's wearing his typical white scientist coat and black pants.  
  
Cortex: At last, it's finished. This pill has the ability to make my victim grow at least 50 feet tall, (looks at the camera) which is bigger than Godzilla, I can make that person destroy the city and I can invade this land and create a new city.  
  
N. Gin: Ha ha ha ha ha!!! Now Dr. Cortex, who are we going to find someone who will become 50 foot tall and destroy the city?  
  
Cortex: Hmm, good question. Let me look at the Cortex-vision.  
  
Cortex turns on the Cortex-vision monitor. It shows Crash and his friends.  
  
Cortex: Ha ha ha ha! Perfect! I want Crash or his friends to destroy the city and I can build my own city without interruption.  
  
N. Gin: Who are we gonna deliver that pill to Crash?  
  
Cortex: Hmm, (snaps fingers) I got it. I'll ask Pinstripe Poteroo to do me a favor for me.  
  
AT PINSTRIPE'S PLACE  
  
(Phone rings)  
  
Pinstripe is wearing his typical dark red zoot suit.  
  
Pinstripe: (picks up the phone) Hello!  
  
Cortex: Hello, Mr. Poteroo.  
  
Pinstripe: Oh, hello boss.  
  
Cortex: I need you to come over to my lab. I got something for you to do.  
  
Pinstripe: I'm on my way. (hangs up the phone)  
  
AT THE LAB  
  
Pinstripe: You wanted to see me Doc?  
  
Cortex: Yes Pinstripe. I want you to do me a tremendous favor. I want you to deliver this bottle of milk to Crash Bandicoot.  
  
Pinstripe: But, it's only milk.  
  
Cortex: Ahhh, I added a special pill where either Crash or his friends can grow like Godzilla and smash the big city.  
  
Pinstripe: Oh, I like the sound of that.  
  
Cortex: I want you to be in disguise. I want you to be a milkman.  
  
Pinstripe: What?!  
  
Cortex: The people out there don't know that you are wearing you zoot suit as a gangster. My right hand men, Brio and N. Gin with dress you up.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER  
  
Pinstripe: (dressed as a milkman) You're making me look like a fool. I look like that guy from Maytag.  
  
Cortex: Shut up you imbecile! Now deliver this bottle of special milk to Crash right away.  
  
Pinstripe: Yes Doctor! (leaves the scene)  
  
Cortex: Yes Yes Yes, when Pinstripe gives this milk to Crash or his friends. The new city will be mine. HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
(end of segment 1)  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


	2. Coco starts Growing

SEGMENT 2  
  
Crash, Coco, Tawna, Max, and Crunch are playing CTR Monopoly.  
  
Crunch: My turn. (rolls dice) Yahtzee!  
  
Max: Wrong game man.  
  
Crunch: Go Directly To Jail, do not pass Go, do not collect $200.  
  
Crash: Ha ha, now I can win it all. (rolls dice) 12, that means I get another turn. Oh no!  
  
Max: That's right Crash, for landing on Papu Papu with a hotel, you owe me $1275.  
  
Crash: I don't have that much cash.  
  
Max: Well that means you are bankrupt.  
  
Crash: Lucky break Max.  
  
Crunch: I resign.  
  
Coco: Well, you won Max.  
  
Max: (imitating John Wayne) You got that right pilgrim.  
  
ON THE ROAD  
  
A milk truck approaches Crash's house. Pinstripe comes out with bottles of milk.  
  
Pinstripe: Hee hee! (knocks on the door)  
  
Coco opens the door.  
  
Pinstripe: Milk delivery.  
  
Coco: (doesn't realize it's Pinstripe) Thanks! (Coco closes the door)  
  
Pinstripe: Hmm that'll show Crash. The boss will be very well pleased. HA HA HA HA HA (runs away with the truck)  
  
Coco: I'm thirsty, I'll have some milk. (opens bottle of chemical milk)  
  
Max: Me too, (opens the bottle of regular milk) Cheers!  
  
Coco's and Max's bottle clings. They both drink the milk.  
  
Max: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Coco: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (starts twitching)  
  
Max: Ahh Coco. What's wrong.  
  
Coco: What's happening to me?  
  
Tawna: Uh-oh!  
  
(Coco starts growing to 50-feet tall and breaks through the roof)  
  
Crash: What the.. How did she get this tall?  
  
Coco: Huh! How did I get this tall?  
  
Crunch: Whoa!  
  
Max: Wait a second. (grabs Coco's bottle of milk and smells it) This milk has something in it.  
  
Crunch: Let me see that. (smells bottle) Man it stinks!  
  
Max: I know.  
  
Crash: Hmm, there is something fishy here. Your bottle is while but Coco's bottle is kind of beige color.  
  
Tawna: Yeah, I see the difference.  
  
Coco: Wait. That milkman looks like Pinstripe. So he grew me 50 feet.  
  
Crunch: Hmm, I think she's right.  
  
Max: Now I know who's behind this.  
  
All: CORTEX!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crash: Does ever give up.  
  
Tawna: No, he's got everything up his sleeve.  
  
Crash: Yeah, he can build something up and I'll keep knocking them down.  
  
Tawna: That's the spirit.  
  
Coco: Well, I'm going after him.  
  
Max: No Coco! (goes after her)  
  
Every time Coco walks, it hears a huge stomp sound and little shake on the ground.  
  
Crunch: (grabs Max) No, she'll kill you.  
  
Max: Very funny Crunch.  
  
Tawna: He's right Max. From that height, she can find Cortex easily.  
  
Max: But, she'll destroy anything in the city.  
  
(AT CORTEX CASTLE)  
  
Cortex: Yes! Coco is hit with that special chemical I put in that bottle of milk. Poteroo, good job! (shakes hand with Cortex)  
  
Pinstripe: Ahh, that was nothing.  
  
N. Gin: So, Coco drank the milk. Now what Cortex?  
  
Cortex: Well, I know that Coco can see me and tries to go after me; I placed a very little micro chip inside that pill. This means I can control her mind. That gives me home field advantage. HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N. Gin: That's excellent Dr. Cortex.  
  
Cortex: I know. I'm so smart that I can scare myself. HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N. Brio: So when are you going to catch her.  
  
Cortex: Right about........NOW! (presses button on his device)  
  
Coco: AHHHHHH NOOOOO (holds her head) What's going on here!!!! (her white eyes turn red)  
  
Cortex: YES! Now she's under my power. Now this is better than an old video game. This is a realistic video game where I can crash down the city and take it over and then even better, the world. HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
Uka Uka: Good one. No one can stop us now!  
  
(NEAR THE CITY)  
  
Aku Aku: Oh no! We're too late.  
  
Max: (panting) You don't have to tell me twice. What's wrong with her eyes?  
  
Tawna: It's looks reddish.  
  
Crash: Don't tell me, Cortex is controlling her.  
  
Crunch: Yep, he did that to me at first.  
  
Tawna: So what are we going to do?  
  
Max: I'm gonna go after her.  
  
Crunch: I told you man, she'll kill ya.  
  
Aku Aku: Let him go! I think I know what he's trying to do.  
  
Tawna: Are you sure?  
  
Crash: I think he is. I did this before.  
  
Aku Aku: Come on, we gotta build some kind of shrinking machine. We don't have that much time left.  
  
Crash: Yeah! My sister is turning into Cocozilla.  
  
(AT CORTEX CASTLE)  
  
Cortex: Yes, Yes.  
  
(IN THE CITY)  
  
The people start running all over the place screaming. Max is sprinting toward Coco. Coco is destroying everything in its path.  
  
Max: Man, she's gone out of control. I can't stop her now.  
  
(AT CORTEX CASTLE)  
  
Cortex: Huh, what's this? Well, if it isn't Coco's boyfriend. Well, Coco will be your ex-boyfriend because you will be crushed like a pancake. Coco, go after Max.  
  
(AT THE CITY)  
  
Coco turns around and sees Max.  
  
Max: Coco, it's me Max. You know your favorite boyfriend.  
  
Coco walks toward him.  
  
Max: Oh no!  
  
Cortex: Say good-bye to your Maxy-Waxy!  
  
Coco grabs a stick and tries to hit him.  
  
Max: (screaming out loud) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
END OF SEGMENT 2  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS 


	3. Coco defeates Cortex

SEGMENT 3  
  
Max: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Coco swings at Max and he jumps out of the way. Coco tries again and Max ducks out of the way.  
  
Max: WHOA!!!!!!!  
  
Max runs to a safe spot.  
  
Max: Oh man, Coco is way out of control. I hope those guys are done.  
  
AT CRASH'S HOUSE  
  
Aku Aku: Come on, we don't have that much time.  
  
Crash: Man I wish Coco was here.  
  
Crunch: Wait, wait. I got it. I think I know how to fix it. (grabs a wrench and fixes it) There, it's ready.  
  
Tawna: Now let's grab this and head toward the city before its too late.  
  
Crash: I'll say!  
  
Crunch, Crash, and Tawna wheel the shrinking device out of the lab.  
  
(AT THE CITY)  
  
Max: (walkie-talkie beeps) Yeah!  
  
Crash: We're on our way. Stand by!  
  
Max: Make it quick, she's gone out of control.  
  
Crash: We'll be there.  
  
Max: (turns of walkie-talkie) Oh man, I can't stop her. (a slingshot and a little microchip hits his head) Perfect. Now I need some bait for this microchip to stop her from Cortex's control. (sees cheese) Bingo! Cheese would help. She likes cheese. (grabs a piece of cheese and places the little microchip inside the cheese) I hope this works. (runs to the street) Hey Coco, I dare you to hit me again.  
  
(AT CORTEX CASTLE)  
  
Cortex: Of course I will Maxie boy. You will flat into a giant Maximum Pancake! HA HA HA HA HA! Now Coco, anniolate him. Today we say goodbye to Max.  
  
(AT THE STREET)  
  
Max: That's right Coco. I'm right here waiting for a beating.  
  
Coco growls and her mouth opens.  
  
Max: Gotcha! (uses the slingshot, aims the cheese ball at Coco's mouth, and shoots the cheese ball)  
  
The cheese ball goes in Coco's mouth and swallows it.  
  
Max: Bullseye!  
  
A reaction starts on Coco. Her mouth is electrocuted and Cortex's control is stopped. She gets on one knee.  
  
(AT CORTEX CASTLE)  
  
Cortex: What! What happened. Oh no! I can't control Coco.  
  
N. Gin: Dr. Cortex, it looks like Max placed something inside something that Coco can't get controlled, even you Dr. Cortex.  
  
Cortex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Curse you Max.  
  
(AT THE STREET)  
  
Max: Coco, Coco!!! It's me Max.  
  
Coco: Max? Is that you?  
  
Max: Yeah! It's me. Come on, Crash and the others will shrink you down.  
  
Coco: Well, I got a doctor to crush. (goes away) So, are you coming?  
  
Max: Yeah! I wanna whip Dr. Cortex with ya!  
  
Coco: Well, let's go.  
  
Coco lays giant hand down. Max gets on it and then she lifts him. Max gets on Coco's right shoulder and sits down.  
  
Max: Cortex, here we come.  
  
N. Brio: (looks out the window) Hey ahh, C-c-c-c-cortex. Something's coming.  
  
Cortex: (looks out the window) WHAT! Oh no! She's headed this way. (GULP) I'm in deep Beverly Hills trouble.  
  
N. Gin: Come on, Run run!  
  
Cortex: Hey, don't leave me out here you fools!  
  
N. Brio and N. Gin run away but Cortex is left behind. The Giant Coco is at the castle and Max goes through the window.  
  
Cortex: Oh no, what am I going to do. Uhh maybe run away. Guys, wait for me.  
  
Cortex tries to run but Max catches him.  
  
Max: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA, where do you think you're going pal?  
  
Cortex: Uhh uhh, going to a bathroom.  
  
Max: Uh dude. It's right there. You were going to that exit over yonder.  
  
Cortex: No, it's true.  
  
Max: Yeah right! Now you will be history.  
  
Coco has a sad expression on her face.  
  
Max: On second thought, maybe Coco wants to take care of you.  
  
Coco has a happy expression on her face.  
  
Max: Sweetheart, he's all yours.  
  
Cortex: AHHHHHHHH (tries to run)  
  
Coco: (grabs Cortex) Oh going somewhere Cortty?  
  
Cortex: Uhh Coco, can we negotiate something?  
  
Coco: Hmm, lemme think? No way Jose!  
  
Cortex: Ok, let go of me you fool.  
  
Coco: Now I'll send you from here to nowhere. (throws Cortex with her right hand)  
  
Cortex: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Max: Well Cortex, goodbye and good reddens! (his walkie-talkie beeps) Hey Crash.  
  
Crash: Dude, We're ready and where's Cortex?  
  
Max: He's now a thing in the past my friend. Where are you?  
  
Crash: We're in the city at the gate.  
  
Max: We're on our way!  
  
The Giant Coco and Max head to the gate of the city where Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku with the shrinking machine are located. Coco grabs Max by the back shirt and puts him down on the ground. Max trots to the others.  
  
Tawna: Scary huh Maxie?  
  
Max: You can say that again.  
  
Crunch: What happened to Cortex?  
  
Max: Coco sort of like, ejected him out of the ball game. (all laughing) Now to put Coco back into her original size. (aims the machine at Coco) Ok, sweetheart. Smile!  
  
Coco smiles!  
  
Max presses the button.  
  
Coco grunts and starts to shrink to her original size and on both knees. Crash and the others run toward Coco.  
  
Coco: What happened?  
  
Crash: Well, it's a long story sis.  
  
Tawna: (her arm around Crash) You were a giant like 50-feet tall.  
  
Crunch: And turning into an evil Cocozilla and Max here, saved you.  
  
Aku Aku: That's right Coco. Max saved you!  
  
Coco: I know that. I just tried to test you.  
  
Max: And most important, you are with us. (bends down and hugs Coco)  
  
Coco: Thanks Maxie!  
  
Max: (stands up with Coco) Ok, I'm starving. Let's go have some pizza.  
  
Tawna: You said it.  
  
All walk off the scene.  
  
Max: It's on Crash!  
  
Crash: I don't think so!  
  
(AT NOWHERE HANGING ON A POLE)  
  
Cortex: I can't take it anymore! I will never give up. I'll be back Bandicoots and you will pay the price. (2 seagulls peck on Cortex) Oh Ow Ow!!!! (the pole breaks and Cortex falls)  
  
Cortex: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (splashes in the water)  
  
THE END  
  
Made up credits CAST  
  
Rob Paulsen as Crash Bandicoot Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot Jason Marsden as Max Bandicoot Kevin M. Richardson as Crunch Bandicoot Kath Soucie as Tawna Bandicoot Clancy Brown as Dr. Neo Cortex Corey Burton as N. Gin David Lander as N. Brio Maurice LaMarche as Pinstripe Poteroo Frank Welker as Pura & Polar 


End file.
